mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Belthazar451/Tactics: Earning money from selling monsters
Thought I'd try crunching some numbers to work out some of the best tactics to use, so far as earning money goes. Money is not the main object of the game, but it does help you get there. First thought: breedings monsters to sell on a full island. I've usually been breeding the three-element monsters - I can get a guaranteed success by using the island's four-element monster as one of the breeding partners, and I can do it twice a day, but is it really the most lucrative option? Numbers, go! In order to normalise the values, I've calculated the earnings per day - this assumes you breed and hatch monsters constantly without break (which is not perfectly accurate, since most people aren't able to play the game at exactly the same time each day, and it's going to take you a few seconds to hatch a monster, transfer the egg from the breeder, and set up a new one to breed.) I'm only counting the incubation time and not the breeding time, since you can breed and incubate at the same time. The Wubbox is the winner by a factor of about forty - but then, these numbers only apply if you can breed it in the first place. If you've gotta buy it from the market every time, you're losing money on each exchange. Surprise second-place-getter: the Noggin. Well, possibly not surprising, since its breeding time is so short, yet its selling price is the higher of the two basic-monster selling prices. The knowledge is also functionally useless, because you'd have to play the game literally constantly to make use of it. Next best: any of the four-element monsters. Downside: you can't guarantee being able to breed one. Of course, you could try breeding a Noggin with the complementary three-element monsters - that way you at least stand a chance at getting the second-place getter. Other downside: it ties up your breeding facilities for a whole day. Next in line is the three half-hour two-element monsters (Fwog, Drumpler and Maw) followed by the Toe Jammer and the Mammott. They've got the same issue as the Noggin, however - you'd have to play near-constantly in order to make full use of it. After that come the non-Plant Island three-element monsters, though their daily earnings are just a fifth of the four-element monster earnings. You can, however, guarantee being able to breed one, and it's fairly easy to keep the twice-a-day pattern going. From there the earnings dwindle - the T-Rox comes in just behind, followed by the other three Plant Island three-element monsters, then the remaining two-element monsters a fair way behind them, and then Tweedle and Potbelly right at the bottom. Serves them right for taking so long to breed. Conclusion: What I was doing already is probably the best bet - breed two twelve-hour monsters a day. It balances earnings against not having to play the game constantly. Of course, one option is to breed (say) Fwogs during the daylight hours, and a twelve-hour monster overnight - that'd put the daily earnings at 124,000 coins per day, but what with the Real World going on, it can be tricky to play once every half hour. And possibly displaying signs of addiction. =P Here's a graph. Remember, the Wubbox is going way, way off the top of the graph. If I plotted the full graph, with my monitor resolution I'd need a screen four metres high. Addendum: Natmandu's reminded me that because I didn't consider breeding times, I didn't think to consider it, so the idea of alternating a twelve-hour monster with a half-hour monster won't work, because the twelve-hour monster's going to hog the nursery all day. Whoops. He also pointed out that it takes just eleven half-hour monsters to exceed the daily earnings of one of the twelve-hour monsters, so you could just spend the day hatching Maws, and let it lie fallow during the night, which has the added advantage of being easy to keep it in sync with Real Life. So, there's a thought. =) Category:Blog posts